


Ador

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Spoiler warn end of Season 5! Juliette left Nick when she learned Nick had slept with Adalind. Nick needed a friend to talk to about Juliette and Adalind. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/gifts).



**Little Spoiler warn end of Season 5!**

 

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)

 

Actually, I was never ever really a fan of m/m fanfiction. I have nothing against that couple but I had always prefered f/f fanfiction. I'm right now not sure why but now it has changed - and that since recently. I have read a great story of my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn, and what should I say? She made me addicted to the Nick/Sean couple 3 And yes I did not like what happened to these two in the last season finale. And yes, actually I wanted to concentrate just only on my Nick/Juliette story BUT I can't accept what happened to Nick and Sean.

**Ador**

Chapter 1

That story was written before the things goes wrong and nasty between Nick/Sean :-(

It was really incredible! Not that he had slept with Adalind, no—but that Juliette left him because of infidelity. Even though he really wasn't to blame! Okay, he knew many men and women used that excuse before, but for him it was true. He'd thought that he'd slept with Juliette, not Adalind.

How could he have possibly known that Adalind looked like his girlfriend?

But if he was being honest with himself, at the time, he knew in the back of his mind, that something was wrong. Off. The situation a little odd. But the idea was quickly and easily pushed aside when Juliette slipped from the negligee and pressed close, kissing him.

Nick knew how wrong it was but it was finally Juliette. His great love and his girlfriend.

He sat on the couch and held her messages in his hands, still unable to believe his eyes.

Nick,

I'm sorry I do not have the courage to tell you this face-to-face, but this way will be much easier for me. You are still my love but in spite of that I just can't stand to look you in the eye. Once I knew what happened with Adalind... I look at you and I am automatically reminded that you have slept with her. I see in your face and in your eyes… I loved you - but can think of nothing else but that bitch.

I'm sorry that it's come to this, Nick. But I can not look at you and and pretend things are OK.

With love,

Juliette

Juliette had really left him.

Nick let the letter slip out of his hands, fluttering to the floor, and buried his face in his hands. He let his tears run free. What should he do now? He didn't know, but he couldn't stay there... not in the home they'd shared.

He couldn't go to Monroe and Rosalee's. He knew they'd welcome him but he didn't want to intrude on them. Trubel was across the country with Josh. Hank or Wu would offer, but he knew neither of them would have the room. The last possibility that remained was Renard. Sean. His friend and Captain.

He didn't move for a while... just sat as he was, lost in his thoughts.

XxX

"Nick," Sean said, visibly surprised to see the Grimm on his doorstep. What was Nick doing here? It couldn't mean anything good... "What are you doing here?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, but inviting Nick in even as he asked. He took a step to the side and let Nick in. As Nick walked past, Sean noticed he seemed dejected and sad.

As Nick walked past Sean, he threw the other man a quick look before he made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for Sean. He watched silently as Sean grabbed two glasses and a bottle whiskey from the cupboard being he sat down next to the Grimm and poured them both a glass. He handed a glass to Nick.

"Nick, what happened?" Sean asked, swirling the liquor in his glass before taking a sip. He used the moment to run through some possibilities...

"Juliette broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"I slept with Adalind—but I thought it was Juliette."

"What?"

"I cheated on Juliette, with Adalind. But I didn't really—I thought it was Juliette. "

"How so?"

"Adalind did a spell... and managed to make herself look like Juliette. I didn't notice... Not at first, anyway. At one point, it felt like something was wrong. But it was Juliette—at least, that's what I thought."

"Oh, Nick. I am so sorry. I- I don't know what to say," Sean said sadly. He put a friendly hand on Nick's shoulder, giving the other man a comforting squeeze, adding a little emphasis to his words.

Nick nodded, sipping his whiskey. "Yeah, there's not much to say about it," he said, not unkindly. "I'm just as confused. It doesn't make sense to me. I should have noticed it! That Juliette wasn't acting right... But I was distracted, and didn't want to think about it. "

"How could you know? She looked like the woman you love "

Nick took a sip of his drink, slowly and with relish. It felt good to smother his displeasure with alcohol. It was smooth and warm along his throat and it helped him to not thinking about Juliette, the painful memory of her note. He sat back, quiet and resolute to stop his thoughts, they only rolled and wandered like a roller coaster.

...

To be Continued?


End file.
